


36 Reasons

by AuntG



Series: Hawthorne AU [6]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Fear, Ghosts, Idiots in Love, M/M, Realization, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Gallant is looking for Michael. There's one last place to look.Set in Chapter 12.





	36 Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of July! Let's celebrate with some fanfiction.
> 
> This story is also from my Hawthorne Boys Series. It takes place in the middle of Chapter 12 and is a slight spoiler. It was too long to fit in the chapter...

Gallant took one last look around Michael's old room in Ms. Mead's house. He shuddered as he thought of the tacky Halloween Horror Funhouse decorations he had found on the floor below.

It had already been two days, he _had_ to find Michael! He let out a sight of frustration. After a moment, he brightened.

“I know,” he said loudly to himself as he picked up the Rubix Cube “where to go next.”

*****

To Gallant's relief, he found out when he checked on his phone that the house neighboring Murder House had not yet sold. He got on his motorcycle* and drove up to the address, parking in the empty driveway. He could see the rose bushes separating the property line from the creepy four story building next door.

This had to be the right place. He walked up to the front door and knocked. After a few minutes he rang the doorbell. He sat and waited with a sinking feeling.

He really, really, _really_ didn't want to go to the infamous Montgomery Mansion. Michael had told him all about the thirty six ghosts next door:

There was Ben Harmon, who didn't seem so bad. He was just a guy in a bad situation who couldn't keep it in his pants and ended up as one of the house's last victims.

There was Violet. She was a typical teen, going from happy one minute to angry and depressed on the next. Unlike a typical teen she had had a terrible time of things when she found out that her boyfriend got her mom pregnant, so she offed herself.

There was Tate. He was unpredictable and violent. He was already a ghost when he got together with Violet but pretended to be one of her father's patients. Somehow he knocked up Violet's mom with Michael which was all kinds of _Eww_.

There was Violet's mom, Vivian Harmon, who died at childbirth and hated Michael. He didn't think it would be a good thing to see her at all 'cause she had tried to kill Michael and he didn't want to meet the person who did that.

There were creepy dead babies from abortions, deformed child ghosts, and at least one _serial killer_.

But the scariest one of all was Constance. When Michael described her, she seemed as scary as Nana _and_ she tried to have Michael killed. He guessed that if anyone knew where Michael was it would either be her or that weird guy Ben.

Gallant got up and looked around until he spotted a window. He peered inside but found nothing but furniture and dust. Clearly, no one was home. Worried, he bit his lip.

He really _needed_ to find Michael so he tried to gather up his courage: Time to go next door.

**Author's Note:**

> *Gallant really loves leather. Anyone who loves leather that much probably owns a motorcycle, and anyway its cool.
> 
> What was Gallant's realization?  
> Hint: look to the title then at the final sentence.


End file.
